couch_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
HylianDeathbat
HylianDeathbat (created Apr 13, 2014), also known as BitPixel, is Tyler Bruce's personal YouTube Channel. This channel features video game playthroughs, video game challenges, video game discussion, stream highlights, and some very long videos. Bio About HylianDeathbat is essentially the spiritual successor to all of Tyler Bruce's YouTube failures. It features some of his most profession layouts and work. It originally was supposed to be a channel dedicated to playing MS DOS games, as Tyler wanted to see more obscure stuff on YouTube and figured it would get attention. Unfortunately, he decided against that and continued to play games he was more comfortable with, such as Mega Man 2 and Minecraft with an HD shader pack. Video Length At the beginning, Tyler Bruce tried to focus his videos to a 10-15 minute run time. Over time, Tyler grew tired of putting so much effort into record when people were watching, but they never really gave feedback or support. That is when he decided instead to just stream his playthroughs and upload the videos in full. It was very similar to how the popular Twitch community Vinesauce treats their content. Now instead of 10-15 minute videos, the lengths were more average of 2 hours. In his word, Tyler claimed, "I just figured you could put on a video, enjoy it, leave it for later, and watch it progressively. I mean YouTube saves your spot on longer videos anyways." Playthroughs Featured on HylianDeathbat * Minecraft HD * The Sims 3 * Mega Man 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's * SCP: Containment Breach * Punch-Out!! (Wii) * Mario Kart 64 * Sonic Adventure 2 * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Banjo Kazooie * Xenoblade Chronicles * Shovel Knight * Pokemon: Uranium Version * Animal Crossing: City Folk * Penumbra: Overture * Penumbra: Black Plague * Dead Space * The Simpsons Hit and Run * Super Mario World * Super Mario 64 * Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped * Dark Souls * Oblivion Trivia * HylianDeathbat's first video, besides his channel trailer, is Minecraft HD | Day 1 * HylianDeathbat's most popular video is FIGHTING TO SAVE THE WORLD, a video parodying a commentator at one of the very first Super Smash Bros. Wii U tournaments * HylianDeathbat has written 2 mixtapes under the name Emcee name of MCDeathBat, both of which are satire and not to be taken seriously. * There are several failed playthroughs on HylianDeathbat, including but not limited to Bloodborne, South Park: The Stick of Truth, and Metroid: Prime. * HylianDeathbat's longest video is a full longplay of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back which is 3 hours 11 minutes and 29 seconds long * HylianDeathbat is a channel used by Tyler Bruce as sort of a scrap-book/time capsule. Which is why he hasn't taken down any videos featuring his ex girlfriend. "It's a learning experience I don't want to forget." * HylianDeathbat features a video of the Donkey Kong 64 Rap nearly perfectly synced up to Death Grips' song Guillotine * HylianDeathbat is actually more proud of his One-Off gameplays than his full playthrough as he feels that, "The one-offs just gave me more creative ability and an energy you can carry through the whole hour or so of recording. Doing a playthrough is not an easy task and is very draining. But I still love every second of content on my channel." Category:Personal Channels